


Lovely Gems

by kataangfanficer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Kissing, Large Breasts, Moaning, Multi, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. All copyright belongs to Cartoon Network. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lovely Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters. All copyright belongs to Cartoon Network. I make no profit from this. It was written only for entertainment.

Pearl was lying on top of Garnet. They shared a tender kiss while Amethyst watched. The plump Gem sat at the foot of the bed, enjoying the sight of her naked friends. Pearl’s slender body rested upon Garnet’s solid build, and their contrasting skin tones added even more to the alluring image. Amethyst was also completely naked, and a large purple toy stuck out from between her legs. It made a subtle vibrating sound as she pulled it in and out.

“Pssst! Garnet,” she whispered. “Garnet.”

Garnet ignored her. The tall dark Gem kept her body and mind focused on the delicate Gem that was wrapped in her arms.

“Garnet,” Amethyst continued to whisper. Removing her toy, she crawled over to the left side of the bed and plopped herself down.

Garnet took a break from her seemingly never-ending kiss and turned towards her insistent friend. Pearl took this opportunity to kiss the side of Garnet’s neck, paying no attention to Amethyst.

“What is it, Amethyst?” asked Garnet.

Amethyst took a few seconds to respond. She had reinserted her toy and hit an especially sweet spot. “Touch her.”

“As you can see, I’m already touching her.” Garnet caressed the back of Pearl’s neck with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

“No,” groaned Amethyst. “I mean touch her butt.”

Pearl raised her head and glared at Amethyst. “I’m right here. I can hear everything you’re saying. Every word.”

Amethyst pulled her toy out and waved it around as she attempted to make her point. “You guys are just kissing. It’s getting kinda boring. I wanna see some action.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve had this much privacy,” said Pearl. “We’re going to take this as slow as we want to. Right, Garnet?”

“Exactly,” said Garnet.

“Excuse me for wanting some excitement,” said Amethyst, pointing her toy at Pearl. “We’re supposed to be having sex for crying out loud.”

“Yes,” said Pearl. “We are having sex, though I prefer the term “making love” personally…but that doesn’t mean you can go crazy and do things that I’m not comfortable with.”

Amethyst stood up and threw her arms in the air, rocking the large bed. “It’s a sex toy, Pearl. A sex toy. It’s for sex. Fun sex. I thought that’s what we were supposed to be having.”

Pearl stood up and pointed a finger at Amethyst. “You tried to stick it in my… inside me without asking.”

Garnet wrapped her hand around Pearl’s ankle to get her attention. Pearl regained her composure almost immediately and looked down at Garnet.

“She said she was sorry,” said Garnet. “Remember?”

“Yeah,” Amethyst said as she sat back down. “So get over it already.”

Pearl scrunched up her nose and glared at Amethyst, but Garnet’s sneaky hand kept Pearl’s frustration in check. Pearl noticed Garnet’s fingers inching their way up her leg. Her strong hand rested just above Pearl’s knee. Smiling at her friend’s soothing presence, Pearl lied back down beside Garnet, draping an arm over her toned stomach. She pressed her forehead against Garnet’s shoulder and let out one last frustrated growl.

“I try,” whispered Pearl. “I really do.”

Garnet motioned over to Amethyst to join them. The purple Gem grinned and leapt over to the others, shaking the bed and nearly hurling Pearl the other side. Garnet clung to her friends with one in each arm. Amethyst curled up beside her, looking like a fluffy purple ball. Pearl locked her slender legs around one of Garnet’s and closed her eyes. Garnet caressed the two of them, until Amethyst broke the relaxing silence.

“This is the life.” She patted Garnet’s flat stomach and breathed in deeply. Her hand brushed against Pearl’s, who had been tracing her fingers around Garnet’s abs.

“Agreed,” said Pearl, peaking over Garnet’s large breasts.

Amethyst giggled and reached her arm over Garnet to poke Pearl’s pointy nose. “Right on, Pearl.”

Pearl smiled and placed her hand on Amethyst’s wrist. A mischievous spark flashed in Amethyst’s eyes. Before Pearl had a chance to resist, Amethyst pulled her over to her side of the bed. With a gasp, Pearl landed face first between Amethyst’s breasts. Amethyst held her down and tried to keep herself from laughing.

“Hey, Garnet,” she said. “Where’d Pearl go?” Amethyst put her hand against her forehead and pretended to look around the room for Pearl. Meanwhile, Pearl flailed her arms around with her face still pressed snuggly between Amethyst’s breasts.

“Found her,” said Garnet, gently pulling Pearl’s face free, ending Amethyst’s little joke.

“That’s not funny, Amethyst,” said Pearl.

“C’mon,” said Amethyst. “You know you love it.”

“If by ‘it’ you mean killing the mood, then I’d have to say no.” Pearl sat up but didn’t get off of Amethyst. She straightened her back and tried to fix her hair.

“I meant my boobs, you dork.” Amethyst cupped her breasts and jiggled them around. Pearl rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her. “You want to love them. You want to squeeze them. You want to—.”

“Enough,” said Pearl. Her cheeks were turning blue with embarrassment.

Amethyst sighed, still playing with her breasts. “You’ve gotta learn to have a little fun.”

“Well I was enjoying myself, but you always manage to take things too far. I know annoying everybody is fun to you, but I’d appreciate it if you would just tone it down once and a while…please.”

Garnet sat up. “You two need to kiss.”

“What?” asked Pearl.

“You know I’m right. No lecturing. No teasing. Just kissing. It will do you both some good.”

Pearl got off of Amethyst and let her sit up. The two of them sat in front of each other looking somewhat ashamed of their behavior. They couldn’t look each other in the eye, and they avoided Garnet’s gaze. Pearl rubbed her elbow awkwardly while Amethyst scratched at her cheek.

“So…” said Amethyst.

“Yeah,” said Pearl. “Garnet’s right.”

Amethyst stretched out her arms for a hug, and Pearl let herself be taken in by her friend’s soft embrace.

“I guess trapping me between your breasts was kind of funny,” said Pearl.

“And maybe I can try not to poke you when you don’t want to be poked,” said Amethyst.

Garnet smiled and kept quiet while her fellow Gems made up.

“You can be really sweet when you want to be,” said Pearl, still blushing a lovely shade of blue.

“And you can be…well, you’re always a dork.” They both laughed. And without another word, they kissed. It wasn’t a particularly long or passionate kiss, but it was kiss. After a few seconds, Amethyst pulled herself away and surprised Pearl with an intimate question.

“So… Want me to go down on you?”

“Oh. Um, well…sure. Unless of course you want me to ‘go down’ on you instead.”

“Okay!” Amethyst flung herself on her back. 

Pearl placed her hands on Amethyst’s thighs, spreading her legs apart. “Now remember, it’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Amethyst. “You’re an old pro.”

“Well, I suppose that’s true. I don’t remember hearing any complaints from either of you before, so I—.”

“Um…Pearl?” Amethyst chuckled and pointed down at her privates.

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Pearl placed her head between Amethyst’s legs. She stuck out her tongue and gently tickled Amethyst’s clitoris. The purple Gem shuddered and leaned back as Pearl continued. Her tongue brushed against Amethyst like a kitten lapping up milk. Pearl was so careful with her and made sure she was giving her friend everything she wanted. Any time Amethyst responded in an especially vocal way, Pearl would wrap her lips around the dark purple nub and suck on it ever so gently. Her large nose was nestled within the soft white hair between Amethyst’s legs. Every breath hit her with the full force of her friend’s wonderful scent.

“I love you, Pearl…” Amethyst moaned. “…like a lot…a lot, a lot.”

Pearl couldn’t help but smile. She reached out her hand and met with Amethyst’s. Their interlaced fingers kept their palms pressed together as Pearl’s loving touch sent Amethyst into a momentous orgasm. She closed her eyes, and her entire body shook. All the while, she and Pearl kept their hands together, refusing to let go. Garnet watched with a pleased look on her face.

Once Amethyst began to calm down, Pearl crawled up to her side and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you too.” She kissed her again and pressed her cheek against hers. “…a lot, a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and stuff. Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
